leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Galvantula (Pokémon)
|} Galvantula (Japanese: デンチュラ Dentula) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 36. Biology Galvantula's body consists of a head and abdomen. Its head is yellow on top and light purple on the bottom. It has two large, blue, forward-facing eyes with black pupils, and four, smaller, s sitting in a 2x2 pattern on its forehead. It has two long pedipalps connected from the underside of its head, which are blue and hairless on their lower half and covered in thick yellow fur on the upper half. Galvantula's body is covered in yellow and light purple fur on top with blue fur under its abdomen. Four tufts of hair sprout from under its abdomen and grow upward. Two large tufts sprout from the left and right of the rear, while two smaller ones sprout from each side. The fur on its back is light purple and with three thick, yellow stripes running up from its rear. Despite being based on a spider, Galvantula has only four legs. Each leg is connected to the head by a blue upper half. The lower half is covered in yellow fur and forms a bell-shape over its blue, conical feet. Galvantula, and its pre-evolution , are the only Pokémon that can learn by leveling up. Galvantula in particular likes to use electrically charged silk to ensnare prey. The electricity stuns the victim, allowing Galvantula to consume the target at its leisure. Its pedipalps are very strong, allowing Galvantula to hold down unruly prey. It also uses electric webs to defend itself from threats. As seen in the anime, Galvantula is not particularly aggressive unless provoked. If bothered, it may attack in groups. It has been shown to be extremely caring and protective of its pre-evolution, Joltik, and will aggressively find ways to help it. In the anime Major appearances A swarm of Galvantula debuted in Scraggy—Hatched to be Wild!, where they attacked 's newly hatched . A swarm of Galvantula appeared in Crisis at Chargestone Cave!. They and a swarm of were residents of Chargestone Cave, where they fed off on its electricity. However, they began stealing electricity from Pokémon and objects to feed on because the rocks in the Chargestone Cave that they normally fed on were being stolen by . They reappeared in a flashback in Battling the Bully!. A Galvantula appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! as a test specimen of Colress. It appeared to be one of Colress' favorites, as he called it his "star test subject", but passed out when Colress attempted to increase the intensity of the EM waves. After it recovered, it was forced to fight and . It was eventually released from Colress's control when Team Rocket stole his data and deactivated the machine. A Galvantula appeared in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. A Galvantula appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!, under the ownership of Teaque. It was used in Teaque's battle against Ash in the Marine Cup Tournament, where it battled Pikachu in the finals. It was defeated by him, but not before knocking out the ship's electricity as part of Teaque's strategy. Minor appearances A Galvantula appeared in Emolga the Irresistible!, where it attacked Ash, , and . A Galvantula appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, under the ownership of Shepherd. It battled against Cilan and his in the first round of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, but it was soon defeated. Two Galvantula appeared in a fantasy in New Places... Familiar Faces!. A Galvantula appeared in a fantasy or a flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Galvantula appeared in Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit!, where it attacked Axew, which led to believe was the culprit. A Galvantula appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Pokédex entries and its front mandibles can hold down opponents.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga A Galvantula appeared in PNA5. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A wild Galvantula attacked a BW Agency commercial shooting and injured several people in the process in Lights, Camera...Action. He was defeated by , captured, and later named Tula. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Tougo owns a Galvantula. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Violight}} |area=Scorching Desert (1F-10F), Tyrian Maze (B1-B11), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Pika Land (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs (Possible Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 258}} |area=White Ruins: Rumbling Hall (All Areas), Distortion Land: Electromagnetic Plant (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Sticky Web|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} By TM/HM By |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Lunge|Bug|Physical|80|100|15| |'}} |Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|25|95|20||'}} |Poison Sting|Poison|Physical|15|100|35}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- , because he was forced to help with Reuniclus's experiments in the past. He is determined to protect and raise . }} |- when its Speed is 84 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=596 |name2=Galvantula |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Galvantula was designed by Saya Tsuruta. Origin Galvantula is based on a . Name origin Galvantula is a combination of '' and tarantula. Dentula may be a combination of 電気 denki (electricity) or 電柱 denchū (lightpole) and tarantula. It may also involve 虫 chū (bug, an alternate reading of mushi). In other languages and |fr=Mygavolt|frmeaning=From and |es=Galvantula|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Voltula|demeaning=From and tarantula |it=Galvantula|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=전툴라 Jeontula|komeaning=From and tarantula |zh_cmn=電蜘蛛 / 电蜘蛛 Diànzhīzhū|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Electric spider" |ru=Галвантула Galvantula|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Tula External links |} de:Voltula es:Galvantula fr:Mygavolt it:Galvantula ja:デンチュラ zh:电蜘蛛